The tale of Three Siblings
by Squeer
Summary: and a sister in law, along with 4 other friends, and a two headed dragon. Together, they will defeat naraku, in accordance with the prophecy. First, they need the demon sword, Sounga, and inny needs ramen. Pairings:Inukag,SesshyxOC, and possible others. :
1. Going Home

Yo! Wazz up people? If you have followed my stories so far, you know that this is like the 4th story I have written or posted. So, I know that you guys love Inu Yasha. So, I thought I would try a Sessho-Maru fic. Anyway, I'm not gonna do any interviewing, since I created over half of the characters. There will be more Sessho-Maru fics soon enough. I already have an idea for one other fic, based on Romeo and Juliet. I need to know that if any of you are people who have previously submitted a category, please contact me, as I need the info that is necessary to having the almighty heads of the site create the category And this isn't a plot to get reviews, I just need the info badly, since I have a story all ready, and all I need is to get the category made. Well, my school is certainly full of people, since the west wing is always crammed so full that I'm afraid I'll be late to class if I try to get to my locker. And since my schedule got moved so that my math class is third period, my literature class is 5th period, and my guitar class is first, my locker is at the end of the west wing, where my old homeroom class, literature is. And now since home room is guitar, I'm almost always almost late for homeroom.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except, Merlin, Katrina, Sheeba, And Sakura-Taishu

Katrina: Wow, you have it hard!

Me: It's not that bad, I just hate the idea of getting detention because of the west wing.

Merlin: Hmm. I love you Katrina!

Katrina: Whatever! Will you get me a Coke?

Merlin: Yes my beautiful beloved!

Me: Ha ha hahahah ha ha ha !

Katrina: What's so funny?

Me: Oh nothing, except the way he's acting reminds me of Sanji of One Piece.

Katrina: Hey you're right! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Me: Well, hahah, I guess we'd better get to the intro's, right? By the way, I'm only introducing the characters that I've created, that aren't Sessho- Maru's kids.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character's that were created by me!

**Introductions**

Sheeba: She is 100 cat demon. She so plays the most important part, she is …. I'm not gonna tell you, you'll find out in the first chappie. She has a major secret too, but you'll find out what that is in the next chappie. She has beautiful black hair and bright blue eyes.

Sakura-Taishu: A mysterious dog demon with mid-back length silver hair, and her bangs are black and they go to her waist. This all the info you get. You have too read to find out her identity!

Well, that's the intros, so I guess that the next thing is Chappie #1.

**Chapter 1**

**Going Home**

Sessho-Maru had just finished getting his butt kicked by Inu Yasha, again, and had voiced aloud that he was going home.

"Master Inu Yasha," Myouga said, "I'm going to follow Sessho-Maru."

With that Myouga left before Inu Yasha could even object. He hopped onto Sessho- Maru's kimono, just as Sessho-Maru began to go out of sight into the setting sun.

**The next day**

Sessho-Maru arrived in the imp realms, and with out letting Jakken object threw him into the jaws of death at his parent's hands. This seemed a normality for Sessho-Maru, Rin, and Jakken. Sessho-Maru went toward a large mountain in the distance, which was apparently north.

He traveled that way for several days. The whole time, Rin seemed to be getting more restless then ever. They finally came to a small town at the foot of the mountain. There seemed to be a lot of cats there. All the cats of which he saw were black. In the middle of the village was a rather extravagant two story house, which was right where Sessho-Maru was headed.

When he entered the house, Rin ran up stairs after removing her shoes. Then, out of nowhere, came the most beautiful human Myouga had ever seen. She almost squished Myoug when she hugged Sessho-Maru.

"Oh Sesshy, I've been so lonely! I almost couldn't bear staying home!" she cried.

"I missed you too, " he replied.

Rin came back downstairs.

"Daddy, can we stay for a couple months before trying to kill Uncle Inu Yasha again?" She asked.

"Of course, Sweetie," he said. " I've missed your mother's cooking anyway!"

"What's going on here?" Myoug asked himself, a little too loudly.

"Huh? I heard a flea!" Sessho-Maru exclaimed, and no sooner than that he had caught that flea.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm only a flea!" Myouga begged.

"Alright, but you have to answer my questions truthfully, or else!" Sessho-Maru ordered.

"Fine," Myoug agreed in a quivering voice.

"What are you doing here, and why were you on me?" Sessho-Maru inquired.

"I'm here on Master Inu Yasha's orders, and I was on you because it was the easiest way to tail you!" Myoug confessed.

"Well, I guess I should introduce you to my family, since you know I'm Rin's Father. Rin get your brothers and sisters."

"Okay daddy!" she answered.

Rin ran back upstairs, and came down with 14 other kids, two boys, and twelve girls. There were two girls who looked about Rin's age(10) three of the others looked about three, three were about 15,four of them looked 13ish. The boys looked the same age, 14.

Showing the girls to Myouga as he pointed to each, he said, "These three, are Bianca, Beatrice, and Breanna,"

"Are they triplets?' Myouga asked.

"Yes we call them the 'bunnies', since their names begin with 'b," Sessho-Maru answered.

"I take it that there are more than one set?' Myouga questioned.

"Yep, and twins, and quadruplets!" Sessho-Maru corrected.

"So, who's next?" Myouga wondered.

"Well, the next set of triplet, are the 'birdies', Rin, Maggie, and Robin," Sessho-Maru replied, as he patted each on the head.

"Well?" Myouga questioned.

"Then, there's the Sarah, Sammy, Sally, and Sora, the 'stars'. Then there are the boys, Shizuma, and Shigure. And last, but not least, Nyra, Elspeth, and Kethra."

"Wow, that's a lot of kids! But, I still don't know her name," he said, as he pointed to the human woman.

"She's Sheeba, my wife," Sessho-Maru answered.

"Well, I thought you hated humans, but apparently not, " Myouga said.

"Well, you'll see tonight why I love them," Sessho-Maru replied.

"Yeah, tonight's the full moon!" Rin shouted gleefully.

"Well I really must start dinner," Sheeba politely announced and with that she left the room.

With that, I end this chapter, but don't worry, you'll see more sooner or later, probably next weekend or something. This Chappie solved one of the mysteries surrounding identities! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Today's is my b-day, In other words the 9th of October, so happy b-day to me! I finally got this typed up.

Bye, Squeaker out.


	2. Transformations

Hey people, Sorry it took like forever to review. It's been very busy with school and all. Well, I'm sorry that it took so long, this story probably isn't gonna be very long, though I might explore more into the story sooner or later. Well…

Merlin: What'd ya mean it took like forever, it did take forever!

Me: it's only been a little over a month!

Merlin: I feel stupid!

Me: you are stupid!

Katrina: She has a point there!

Merlin: I'm not stu…

Me: Well, as payback for interrupting me for the third time tonight, I will interrupt you back. Now, onto the story! Oh wait, onto the lawyer repellent, then to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing with a copyright, or a trademark.

**Chapter 2:**

**Transformations**

When dinner was served, moon rise was only a few hours away. They ate traditional food (I'm not sure exactly what they ate back than.). When they finished eating, they all went their separate ways. About five minutes before moon rise, Sheeba had Rin fetch the rest of the family again. They went into a large bare room, and waited. The moon reached its peak, and it happened. Myouga was delirious, he didn't know left from right. Sheeba suddenly had a pair of cat ears and a cat tail. Half of the children now had tail, cat tails, or the furry thing of which I believe is Sessho-Maru's tail, the other half sprouted cat ears, while Rin, on the other hand, gained a furry thing. That wasn't all, her hair turned silver, like Sessho-Maru's, and she had a pair of purple marks, like the ones Inu Yasha get when he goes demon, only perfect like Sessho-Maru's. There was one familiarity, Sessho-Maru. He hadn't changed.

"So, Myouga, do you understand the method for my madness?" Sesshy asked. "Do you under stand why I love her?"

Myouga's senses cleared, and he returned to normal.

"Well, I suppose so, it appears that they weren't human after all," Myouga answered.

"You would be correct," Sheeba said surprising Myouga.

"Why, why does this happen?" Myouga inquired.

"Fifty years ago, just after Inu Yasha was sealed with Kikyo's arrow, a demon, Naraku, put a curse on a demon that had angered him. The curse was that the demon would look human forever, until, the curse was broken. The thing is, the curse also let the demon choose one night of which it and all of its descendants would change on, that demon chose the night of the full moon. Why, you ask did Naraku place this curse? It was because the demon wouldn't marry him. That demon was me," Sheeba explained.

"You mean he actually had a heart?" Myouga asked.

"No, he was going to marry me, then he was going to eat me, me and my powers, which might I add, are about the only thing that can actually defeat him now," she answered.

"Anyway I don't see how this is all that bad of a curse, certainly better than the curse on the monk, but going back to the story, shortly there after, in the final hours of the last day of my first month as a human, I met Sesshy. At first, he thought I was a human, so he tried to kill me because he was in a mood. Lucky for me, I still had my demon speed, just not my power. I ran for a long time, luckily, the moon was fast that night, he almost caught me, but just as he had me cornered, I transformed. I had him pinned to the ground in a minute flat. We went our separate ways, but we met up after a while, a while in which I was miserable. Apparently, he had been miserable too, because the minute he saw me, he practically flew over and kissed me. After we stopped kissing, he asked to marry me, I accepted, and we lived happily for the longest time, but then Inu Yasha woke up. Now a certain someone is always out trying to kill his brother. The kids take off too, they are trying to find them selves a place in the world, after all, not all of them can own the western lands, the younger ones go with the older ones," She finished explaining.

"Sounds lonely," Myouga sympathized.

"Not really, the youngest ones stay here till they're ten. The "bunnies" will go with Rin and her sisters when they get old enough. If you are wondering why Rin travels with Sessho-Maru, it's because her demon form is a girl version of Sesshy only with my ears and eyes," she answered.

"So…umm…what're we doing now?" Myouga asked.

"We're going to visit Sesshy's sister," Sheeba replied.

"Huh?" Myouga questioned.

"Sakura-Taishu," Sheeba answered.

"Who's she?" Myouga interrogated.

"Since you can't seem to comprehend it, you can come with us," Sheeba offered.

They went south, and soon they came upon a small house in the middle of the forest. The door was answered by what looked like another of Sheeba's children, only this one was about twenty.

"Hi, Mom, Dad, Little brothers and sisters, Come in," the girl offered.

"Thank you Joyce." Sheeba said as she entered.

"Ah, Sheeba, how are you doing?" a tall version of Sesshy with long black bangs. She looked to be about twenty-five, but there was no telling how old she was, Myouga knew (I'm not sure on this matter) that once a demon child reached 15, they aged slower than normal, and kept ageing slower and slower. Myouga estimated that she was 1500+ Just like Sessho-Maru, who is 900+.

"So brother, I heard that you destroyed Sounga," The girl said. (Refer to Inu Yasha the movie three: Swords of an Honorable Ruler)

"Well, Sakura-Taishu, we did destroy it, kind of, we actually sent it into the depths of hell for all eternity," he answered.

"My Question is: **Why the hell did you do that?**" She yelled.

"It was going to kill the entire world," he explained.

"Father left that sword to me, and that's because I am the only inu that can purify it, and you take and send it into the depths of hell for all eternity!" She complained.

"Well, I'm sorry, me and the others didn't know what to do when you father died, so we threw it in the bone eater's well," Myouga apologized from Sheeba's shoulder.

"Who? What? Where? Huh?" Sakura-Taishu asked.

"Umm…hello, I'm Myouga, the flea," Myouga said.

"So you're the one that made my sword disappear!" Sakura-Taishu exclaimed.

"Umm…why have I never met you?"

"Well, I was born before you became father's advisor, our mother, Sessho-Maru's and mine, went to find me a safe place from Menomaru's father(refer to Inu Yasha the movie: Affection's touching across time.). So you never had the chance to meet me," Sakura-Taishu explained.

So they talked of boring stuff for a couple hours, and then they all went to sleep.

So, was that surprising? I have about two reviewers to thank so let's get to that, right?

Special Thanx

Rabidfangirlsunite

Thanx, I was hoping it would, while writing this chapter, it dawned on me how to keep this story going longer, so it won't so short anymore.

Sadistic Memory

Yep, lot's of children, But they were all born on the night of the full moon, an unmentioned part of the curse, is that all children are born on that night to, heheh. I know that Sesshy Is a little OC, but I don't really care, after all, how do we know he doesn't actually think that way?

Kind of sad, only two reviewers, but the funny thing is this story received its first review with in 15 minutes of being posted, funny Right? Thanx again to anyone who reviewed, much appreciated.

squeaker


	3. Rat's robes

Hey people! I'm back and Merlin is in black! Sorry, I just finished watching men in black 2, and well, I like saying back in black, it's fun! Plus Sessho-Maru looks even sexier in black :) Any way, I have to get on with this, only a few days till school begins again and I really want to get the rest of my stories up dated! So, onto-

Merlin: DO you know how annoying it is when you call people hot, or sexy!

Me: it's a compliment, I'm sure. . . (Sessho-Maru is glaring at me indignantly) Umm. . . Sessho-Maru, why are you looking at me like that?

Sessho-Maru: I don't know, there's just something about cat demons that I don't like.

Sheeba: I'm a cat demon, so does that mean you don't like me?

Sessho-Maru: No, I guess I don't trust half breed cat demons!

Me: I'm not a half breed!

Sessho-Maru: but I can smell your human blood!

Me: Merlin, stop cowering behind me! That's (points at Merlin)what you smell!

Sessho-Maru: really?

Me: yes! Now, before I was so rudely interrupted(stomps on Merlin's foot) I was going to keep the lawyer from shooting us! Now, we shall get to the lawyer repellent!

Lawyer Repellent: I don't own anything with a copy right! That is unless my story has a copy right, in which case, I own the story, and any character not created by the creator of Inu Yasha.

Chapter 3:

Rat's robes

Though Sessho-Maru and the others had left, Myouga stayed behind to talk with Sakura-Taishu. As soon as the other had left she had gone straight to work, she appeared to be weaving some kind of cloth. It had yellow, blue, red, white, and acid green strands of what appeared to be fur.

"May I ask what you are weaving?" Myouga inquired.

"Rat's robes, for Inu Yasha," Sakura-Taishu replied.

"What?" Myouga asked quizzically.

"Well, these are robes made from the hair of a fire rat, ice rat, river rat, thunder rat, and poison rat," Sakura-Taishu explained. "fire rat to protect against fire, thunder rat to protect against lightning, river rat to allow him to breathe under water, ice rat to prevent him from becoming cold, and also to protect against ice, and poison rat, which I discovered, is to protect him against Sessho-Maru's poison claws, and Sessho-Maru's true form's drool."

"Wow, how'd you get the thread though?" Myouga said curiously

"Well, the fire rat was, easy, I've known where to find fire rat stuff since before Inu Yasha was born, and I recently discovered the rest on other islands," She replied, As she continued to weave the robes on her loom. " I know why you're still here, you wanted to talk with me, right?" She gave him a slightly freaky psychic look, and a shiver went up his spine.

" Yes, I wanted to speak with you on the matter of Naraku," Myouga began.

"Ahhh yes, that jerk, you wanna know how I know him, don't you?" Sakura-Taishu interrupted.

" I suppose," Myouga answered.

"Well, about fifty years ago, after Naraku had been turned down by Sheeba, he approached, with a proposal. I being angry with him, turned him, down, In return he gave me both a blessing and a curse, I can tell the future, and I read minds that is the blessing, the problem is that I can't try to stop people from dying, and I know how I die," she explained. "I'm still happy, after all, I don't go crazy, I just kind of space out."

"I feel sorry for you!" Myouga sympathized.

"Well, anyway, the only way to defeat him is through fulfilling a prophecy, one that just so happened to have been predicted by Joyce this prophecy doesn't rhyme, but it is still a prophecy. See, I wrote it down," She said as she showed him a book. In this book was a column of hand written sentences(duh! They are hand written!) The sentences were all nice and neat, and the writing read:

"Prophecy of the families

When brother finds sister, and learns of a sister in law

They will figure out the way to fix evil's flaw

They will find a way to save the day

By going to hell and back

And retrieving a secret blade

The evil has many faces

He has accursed many races

He has ruined the lives of most that he meets,

And he really hates to see people be sweet.

The saviors of this time and age will all kill evil in sullen rage

Most have been touched by his hand,

Let's rejoice as they free our land

From the evil tyrant!

One wears robes made of rat, while another is a cursed cat,

When two families of different lives combine,

Evil will be removed from this land for all time!"

"That is quite impressive," Myouga praised

"Well, I think that we should get the adults of the family together," Sakura-Taishu suggested,

"Yes, let's," Myouga agreed.

"Well, I can summon Sessho-Maru by sending Joyce to tell him to come here, but you will have to get Inu Yasha here." Sakura-Taishu explained.

"That will be easy, I'll just tell him that there is a jewel shard hidden in a drawer here," Myouga exclaimed.

"TO make it easier, I can teleport you to him, it will also be faster, since Joyce can teleport," Sakura-Taishu offered as she closed her eyes and focused on the tiny flea. Suddenly the flea disappeared. "Joyce, I need you to fetch you mother and father for me!" Sakura-Taishu called to Joyce who was meditating. "You are supposed to teleport, so go!" Suddenly Joyce disappeared. "Well, I might as well put on some tea."

Myouga appeared out of nowhere a few yards from where Inu Yasha and the gang were sitting down eating.

"Master Inu Yasha, I have found a jewel shard!" Myouga cried as he hopped up.

"Where?" Inu Yasha inquired

"In the forest, I can show you where!" Myouga answered.

"And you had to tell me this while I was eating ramen!" Inu Yasha muttered. "Well, what're we waiting for; let's go get the jewel shard!"

So they packed up their stuff and set off at a very quick pace, Kagome was getting a piggy back ride from inuyasha, and Miroku was riding kagome's bike, while Sango and Shippo rode Kilala. Myouga instructed Inu Yasha on where to go, and luckily they were already halfway there form where Myouga had first begun following Sessho-Maru. Theyt arrived there rather quickly, and were greeted by Sakura-Taishu.

"I don't sense any jewel shards," Kagome said.

"that is because I have led you here to meet her," Myouga said pointing to Sakura-Taisho.

Well, that's the end of this chapter, I will try to update before January 8th. Well, gotta go, bye! Oh, and thanx to any and all reviewers!


	4. How to Beat Naraku

Hey people! Long time no read. Well, lets get on with the lawyer repellent, and then we get to the next chappie, so…yeah…

Merlin: is that all you have to say?

Me: yes, I'm trying to get everything updated today, and I have no time to talk to everybody.

Merlin: Okay, then why are you talking to me?

Me: You're right, it's time to ignore you and …get to the lawyer repellent.

Lawyer Repellent: I own nothing that has a trade mark or patent, and if I'm sued I will throw chibis at you.

Chapter 3:

How to Beat Naraku

"Hi, InuYasha, I'm your sister, Sakura Taisho," Sakura said.

"Whadda ya mean _sister_!" InuYasha asked. "I have no sister."

"Well, as usual you are wrong, _InuYasha_," Sessho-Maru stated coldly.

"Oh brother!" Sakura-Taisho sighed.

"Sessho-Maru please be nice," Sheeba requested.

"Yes, Honey," Sessho-Maru agreed.

"Anyway, take a seat," Sakura-Taisho ordered, snapping her fingers. Enough chairs for everyone, except Miroku showed up. Everybody took a seat, leaving Miroku standing up.

"What about me?" he asked.

"You get to stand," Sakura-Taisho answered, not noticing that that Miroku was slowly inching towards her. Miroku got to where he was about three feet from Sakura-Taisho, and then kneeled down on one knee.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked.

"Umm…no (slaps Miroku), don't even think about it," Sakura-Taisho said, and right after the initial slap, pine cones began flying at him of their own accord.

"Oww! Owwie!" Miroku cried. "SOMEBODY CALL OFF THE PINE CONES!" Miroku took off into the forest.

"Well, now that he's out of our hair, down to business. Myouga and I have figured out a way to kill off Naraku once and for all!" Sakura announced.

InuYasha finally noticed Sheeba.

"Hey tall, dark, and human, who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"Who me? I'm nobody in particular," Sheeba answered.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," InuYasha said.

"How are we gonna kill Naraku?" Sheeba asked Sakura-Taisho.

"We shall wait until the full moon, and then we shall attack him. Sessho-Maru, you and InuYasha need to help me retrieve Sounga," Sakura-Taisho answered.

"There is no way that I'm gonna fetch that sword!" InuYasha shouted.

"Oh yes you are," Sakura-Taisho ordered.

"And how are we gonna get it? Hell closed up after we defeated the sword!" InuYasha argued.

"I know of another way to get to Hell," Sakura-Taisho answered, "And without dying on the way there."

"Well, if you can make this work, then we might as well try it your way," InuYasha finally submitted after a few more hours of arguing.

And that's the end of the chapter, yes, I know cliffies suck, but I can't type anymore on this one, as this is about where I stopped in the notebook. Thanks to everyone, bye!

Squeaker 1


	5. Sakura?

Hey people! How's it going? This is the next chapter in this story...umm...what do we have scheduled for today? Not going to tell you...so, onto the chapter...

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, but I do own Sakura Taisho, my version of hell, my version of death, and the plot...

* * *

Chapter 5

"We need to go back to my house for this," SakuraTaisho said, getting up.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked, clearly irritated by the fact that his family never tells him anything...

"For me to get Sounga, I need a good reason, and I also need the protection of my own home for the process...contacting Death should be done in a comfortable atmosphere, unless absolutely necessary, and you probably don't understand a single word I just said," Sakura explained. (Note, I'm just going to type Sakura for short...)

"I don't know what you just said, but let's get it over with," InuYasha muttered.

So they set off in the direction of Sakura's house...Arriving very quickly.

"You guys should stay out here, I'll have Joyce bring you out some tea," Sakura said as she went inside.

"Who's Joyce?" Kagome inquired.

"She's my daughter," SesshoMaru answered. "She came to be Sakura's apprentice when she was smaller."

"Wow," Kagome said.

"Hi Father! Hi mother! Umm...if I'm not mistaken, you must be uncle InuYasha, correct?" a tall girl with silver hair, and honey colored eyes asked when she suddenly came out of Sakura's house.

"I guess I'm you uncle, but that doesn't mean I like you or anything," InuYasha said.

"Hi, I'm Kagome, you must be Joyce, right?" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, would you like some tea?" Joyce asked offering Kagome a cup.

"Thank you," Kagome replied, taking the cup.

Mean while inside 

Sakura was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed, and her legs crossed. She was focusing her energy on contacting the ruler of Hell, Death. She was picturing the place where she usually met death. It wasn't hard; it was just a dark abyss with a floor. She was there, but death was not. "Death!" She called. "I know you're here!"

"To what do I owe this honor?" a voice that would cause most people to get unreasonably scared. "I'm busy, so I need you to make it quick."

"Well, I need to get Sounga back, It's the only thing I can fight with, and I'm needed to defeat Naraku," Sakura explained.

"What would I get out of it?" He asked.

"Well, you'd get Naraku's soul, and I'd give Sounga back when I was done," Sakura replied.

"I can't argue with those terms, I'm not really losing anything over this," So, you may take the sword, until you're done defeating Naraku," Death said. Sounga appeared in front of Sakura, who promptly grabbed it.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she began to fade back into the mortal world.

Outside 

Sakura had been inside for hours, and InuYasha was getting very impatient.

"What the hell is taking so long! If she doesn't get out here in the next minute I'm going to go in there and...I don't know what I'm going to do, but it won't be nice!" InuYasha shouted.

"InuYasha, be quiet," Kagome said.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sakura stepped outside holding Sounga in her hands. "I've got it, and I heard that InuYasha. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted too," Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it! I have to go, Please review, so...yeah...Bye!

Squeaker 1


	6. A Confession Sort of

Hi everyone! Nice to be back, I'll try to update at least once a month from now on, it would be so much better to update monthly... So... Yeah... There has been concern the Sakura seems a little bit too strong... I realize this. So I think I'll explain a little something about her character.

She has been in numerous wars, and she isn't as powerful as she acts. She's mostly acting so that the weaker demons leave her alone (I.E. Jakken...LOL...).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha; it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I just have the privilege of being able to write a fan fiction using his characters...

Chapter...Uhh... 6?

"You mean you actually got the damn sword!" InuYasha exclaimed. Jumping to his feet. After all, you never know if your sister, who just so happens to be directly related with SesshoMaru, will attack you.

"Yes, I did. And could you please quiet down," Sakura replied, glaring at him. "Or else I really will attack you."  
"Wow, Sakura, You must be really powerful," Shippo said. He had such a look of admiration on his face. " I bet you could beat InuYasha single-handedly."  
"To tell you the truth, I'm only acting. I'm probably one of the most powerful healers in the world, but aside from a few self defensive techniques, I'm no good with an ordinary sword," Sakura answered.

" Then what good are you going to be against Naraku!" InuYasha shouted. Behind him, Kagome was shaking her head. He was acting like such a fool.

"I thought I asked you to be quite," Sakura muttered. "I'm no good with an ordinary sword, I just said that too, you must have been zoned out or something."

"I was not 'zoned out,' I was too busy making sure this place was committed to my memory to hear you completely," He answered, looking around.

"You were zoned out, I'll be surprised if you weren't paying more attention to your girlfriend," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Who Kagome?"   
"No, the brunette," Sakura answered. "Kagome seems to sensible too be your girl friend."  
"Sango?" InuYasha said.

"No, I was talking about the monk! Of course Sango!"

"No offense Sango, But you're just not type," InuYasha said, shrugging.

"I feel exactly the same way," Sango answered. She was definitely not fazed in any way by Sakura's earlier comment.

"Sakura, It's getting kind of late, is there any place where we can stay?" Kagome said. Looking up at the steadily darkening sky.  
" I'm sure SesshoMaru would be able to put up with you all for a few nights," Sakura replied. She looked towards SesshoMaru, and then at Sheeba.

"We'd be a happy too," Sheeba said happily, much to Sesshy's inner distress. He didn't want InuYasha anywhere near his home, it would be too embarrassing to have him know that his home looked like a common lord's home.

"I suppose you could, all the kids left this morning, so the house is pretty empty," SesshoMaru said in his usual "I don't care" manner. He certainly wasn't going to make a big deal out of it; he had to remain as dignified as ever.

"Thank you SesshoMaru, This means a lot to us," Kagome said, smiling brightly. This disturbed InuYasha greatly, after all, he just found out he has a sister, and now THIS. He was paranoid already, and the innocent smile (according to him) had deeper meaning (InuYasha: I know it did! It had to!).

Well, needless to say, they all went to SesshoMaru's place anyway.

(At SesshoMaru's home)

"And here I thought you'd be living in Father's old home," InuYasha Said. He was still shocked that the place looked so common, especially since it was SesshoMaru that lived there. He was expecting a big, dark, ominous castle, and he got a big, happy, inconspicuous mansion, talk about a shocker.

"That place it too run down." (Did Inu-Taisho even ever live in one single place? I have no idea... but I bet he did...) " Besides, that place is too dreary for the kids, and Sheeba refuses to live there."  
"I'm not going to live in a big stone castle, it's bad for everyone's mental state," She muttered, crossing her arms, and getting this look of annoyance at the thought of living there.

"Is there any particular reason why we're still standing out here?" Inuyasha asked. It was getting darker by the minute, and the sun was almost all the way down.

"No reason," Sheeba said. "It's a beautiful night though."

"Can we go in side?" InuYasha complained. "I have no intention of staying out here all night because it's beautiful."

"Fine, let's go inside," Sheeba said, she wasn't exactly happy that InuYasha was being so rude.

I think I'll end this chapter here, I'm tired, and I need sleep. C ya!

Squeaker


	7. They live in a normal houe?

Hi everyone! Nice to be back, I'll try to update at least once a month from now on, it would be so much better to update monthly... So... Yeah... There has been concern the Sakura seems a little bit too strong... I realize this. So I think I'll explain a little something about her character.

She has been in numerous wars, and she isn't as powerful as she acts. She's mostly acting so that the weaker demons leave her alone (I.E. Jakken...LOL...).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha; it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, I just have the privilege of being able to write a fan fiction using his characters...

Chapter...Uhh... 6?

"You mean you actually got the damn sword!" InuYasha exclaimed. Jumping to his feet. After all, you never know if your sister, who just so happens to be directly related with SesshoMaru, will attack you.

"Yes, I did. And could you please quiet down," Sakura replied, glaring at him. "Or else I really will attack you."  
"Wow, Sakura, You must be really powerful," Shippo said. He had such a look of admiration on his face. " I bet you could beat InuYasha single-handedly."  
"To tell you the truth, I'm only acting. I'm probably one of the most powerful healers in the world, but aside from a few self defensive techniques, I'm no good with an ordinary sword," Sakura answered.

" Then what good are you going to be against Naraku!" InuYasha shouted. Behind him, Kagome was shaking her head. He was acting like such a fool.

"I thought I asked you to be quite," Sakura muttered. "I'm no good with an ordinary sword, I just said that too, you must have been zoned out or something."

"I was not 'zoned out,' I was too busy making sure this place was committed to my memory to hear you completely," He answered, looking around.

"You were zoned out, I'll be surprised if you weren't paying more attention to your girlfriend," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Who Kagome?"   
"No, the brunette," Sakura answered. "Kagome seems to sensible too be your girl friend."  
"Sango?" InuYasha said.

"No, I was talking about the monk! Of course Sango!"

"No offense Sango, But you're just not type," InuYasha said, shrugging.

"I feel exactly the same way," Sango answered. She was definitely not fazed in any way by Sakura's earlier comment.

"Sakura, It's getting kind of late, is there any place where we can stay?" Kagome said. Looking up at the steadily darkening sky.  
" I'm sure SesshoMaru would be able to put up with you all for a few nights," Sakura replied. She looked towards SesshoMaru, and then at Sheeba.

"We'd be a happy too," Sheeba said happily, much to Sesshy's inner distress. He didn't want InuYasha anywhere near his home, it would be too embarrassing to have him know that his home looked like a common lord's home.

"I suppose you could, all the kids left this morning, so the house is pretty empty," SesshoMaru said in his usual "I don't care" manner. He certainly wasn't going to make a big deal out of it; he had to remain as dignified as ever.

"Thank you SesshoMaru, This means a lot to us," Kagome said, smiling brightly. This disturbed InuYasha greatly, after all, he just found out he has a sister, and now THIS. He was paranoid already, and the innocent smile (according to him) had deeper meaning (InuYasha: I know it did! It had to!).

Well, needless to say, they all went to SesshoMaru's place anyway.

(At SesshoMaru's home)

"And here I thought you'd be living in Father's old home," InuYasha Said. He was still shocked that the place looked so common, especially since it was SesshoMaru that lived there. He was expecting a big, dark, ominous castle, and he got a big, happy, inconspicuous mansion, talk about a shocker.

"That place it too run down." (Did Inu-Taisho even ever live in one single place? I have no idea... but I bet he did...) " Besides, that place is too dreary for the kids, and Sheeba refuses to live there."  
"I'm not going to live in a big stone castle, it's bad for everyone's mental state," She muttered, crossing her arms, and getting this look of annoyance at the thought of living there.

"Is there any particular reason why we're still standing out here?" Inuyasha asked. It was getting darker by the minute, and the sun was almost all the way down.

"No reason," Sheeba said. "It's a beautiful night though."

"Can we go in side?" InuYasha complained. "I have no intention of staying out here all night because it's beautiful."

"Fine, let's go inside," Sheeba said, she wasn't exactly happy that InuYasha was being so rude.

I think I'll end this chapter here, I'm tired, and I need sleep. C ya!

Squeaker


	8. LIAR!

Heyo people! How you doin'? I'm fine! I guess we're on chapter 8, correct?

Merlin: Duh!

(Smacks Merlin with frying pan) Good, now onto the disclaimer!

Merlin: Ow...

Disclaimer: I DON'T own InuYasha! It's Rumiko Takahashi's! I swear!

Merlin: who ever said you did? (Gets smacked by the book of legal stuff that is 3 feet thick)

Who asked you!?!?

Chapter 8?

Inside the mansion it was chaos. The children had yet to finish packing, so they were all scrambling around trying to get their stuff ready for the next morning. SesshoMaru managed to show InuYasha and Kagome to their room.

"What do you mean ROOM!?!?" InuYasha shouted.

"Unfortunately we only have 2 spare rooms, so you two will have to sleep in the same room," SesshoMaru answered.

"But couldn't-" Kagome began. She was interrupted as SesshoMaru opened the door. The room was beautiful. The walls were a gorgeous shade of red, and the furniture was ass blue. "I love this room! It's so pretty!"

"What ever!" InuYasha muttered. He walked into the room, and nearly tripped on a blue rug that had been put out on the wooden floor. "What the hell!?!?"

Mean while with Sheeba...

"And this is your room, Sango," Sheeba said, opening a door to a room painted pink.

"Uhh... could I maybe have the green one!?!?" Sango asked.

"Sure, all the rooms in this hall are free, so you can have any one of them," Sheeba answered. (LOL)

The next morning (at the breakfast table) 

InuYasha and the others were eating breakfast, and so were the rest of the people in the mansion. "I can't believe I had to share a room with Kagome last night! Can you believe they only have two empty rooms in this place!?!?" InuYasha whined.

"What do you mean InuYasha? They have a whole hall full of empty rooms," Sango said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Both InuYasha and Kagome shouted at the same time. Little did they know that the whole table had heard their conversation, and as soon as they said that, the whole table began howling with laughter. SesshoMaru even allowed himself a laugh or two.

"SesshoMaru! Why'd you tell us there were only two empty rooms!?!?" InuYasha shouted, getting up and preparing to launch himself across the table.

"I don't know... maybe I thought you guys needed some help figuring out that you love each other?" He replied, smiling.

"Why I oughtta-!!!"

"Children! It's time for you to go!" Sheeba shouted, getting the attention of the table.

There were a lot of "but mom!"'s and "awww..."'s, but they had no choice. The only kids who didn't leave were the really young ones.

"I have one more thing to say!" Sheeba shouted. "I'm going on a trip with your father, so you all have to look after the younger kids. Rin, you're coming with us, Maggie, robin, Bianca, Beatrice, Breanna, go figure out who you'll travel with."

More "but mom's" but they cooperated.

"You make your kids travel?" Kagome asked when Sheeba sat back down.

"It builds character, and teaches them how to survive on their own," SesshoMaru answered.

As the kids filed out of the room, the adults (and Shippo) began discussing the best way to go about their plan.

"Well, We have to wait until the night of the full moon, other wise I can't do much to help you," Sheeba interrupted. InuYasha and SesshoMaru had gotten into an argument about when they should make their attack.

"That means we have to wait a month! Great!" InuYasha said sarcastically.

"We could at least prepare for our attack," Kagome said. "And what about Miroku? Shouldn't we find him so that he can help us?"

"I'm not letting that thing near my wife," SesshoMaru said, he pointed to a window. And sure enough, Miroku's head was showing just above the sill. InuYasha sneaked over to the window, and smacked him.

"What're you doing here!?!?"

"What you do that for!?!?" Miroku cried.

"Both of you shut up!" Sango shouted, holding her hiraikotsu menacingly.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, jumping up and rushing over to hug her... wait... did I say hug? I meant Grope...heh heh...Sango Smacked him.

"Miroku, keep your hands to your self!" Sango said in a low voice. It was at that moment that Miroku saw Sheeba. He rushed over to her side.

"Miss, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He was soon found himself surrounded by an angry Sango, a VERY angry Sesshy, and an annoyed Sheeba. "Uh oh..."

As Miroku ran from them, and was pursued by them, Shippo, Kagome, and InuYasha were all left laughing.

Chapter 7 ends here! So, you all better review, or I will hunt you down:) anyways, did you like this chapter? Was it funny!?!? I'm sorry that Sesshy is slightly out of Character.. T-T...

Squeaker


	9. Ramen Withdrawal

...that was a rather disturbing last chapter...heh heh...anyways, we're onto the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I, Squeaker (the wonderful Neko-yokai), agree with all the lawyers on the fact that I DON'T own InuYasha, therefore, I am now protected form being sued.

hr 

Needless to say, Miroku can run VERY fast when he has to. He eventually got caught, beaten, and left to die on the side of the road. When they returned, InuYasha was freaking out over the fact that Kagome couldn't find any ramen. SesshoMaru was smirking on the inside.

"I know there was Ramen in my backpack last night!" Kagome exclaimed in desperation.

"I wonder where and why my ramen keeps disappearing," InuYasha said, glaring at the wall. SesshoMaru was barely keeping himself from laughing. Who knew such an enigma could have such an emotionally alive mind?

_Flashback_

SesshoMaru snuck into Kagome's backpack carefully. Something inside made a slightly louder than wanted noise. On edge, SesshoMaru turned to look at InuYasha, who was disturbing the peace by snoring loudly on the floor. SesshoMaru turned back to the bag, and quickly removed any and all traces of InuYasha's most prized material item from the future, ramen. He put the back pack back to it's original place, knowing that the two lovebirds wouldn't have paid any attention to the smaller details of how the backpack had landed when Kagome took it off. He left the room, and headed down the hallway. Stopping at a closet, he opened the door, inside the closet, the only thing keeping the already accumulated ramen from avalanching was a fishing net had had bought off a few fishermen for a handsome price. He added the new ramen to it, and quickly closed and locked the door. He headed back to his room, which he (of course) shared with Sheeba.

InuYasha screwed up his face, "I swear, your backpack must have been a lot bigger last night," He recalled.

"I know," Kagome answered. And thus, it went unknown that SesshoMaru was taking out his revenge for all those lost battles by depriving InuYasha of his beloved ramen. For the time being, they were left baffled.

In what seemed like a lifetime, InuYasha finally gave up, and went into ramen withdrawal. He sat in a corner day by day, emitting the purple-black aura that clearly stated: "I NEED MY RAMEN!"

For the rest of the world, the month went by quickly. For InuYasha, on the other hand, it seemed like an eternity. "Will I ever see my ramen again?" He asked himself constantly.

One the actual day that they were to leave for Naraku's castle, Which they knew the location of because one of the children had spotted it, InuYasha dragged himself to his feet. "I can't let my lack of ninja food distract me from my goal! Naraku will go to hell for stealing my ramen!" We all have to wonder where he came up with the conclusion that Naraku was the ramen thief. SesshoMaru breathed a sigh of relief. He took the time to disappear from everyone's sight, inevitably ending up on the roof with all the ramen he had taken from InuYasha in the past. The fishing net used to restrain the ninja food in the closet also made for a great way to bundle all the ramen together. When everyone went outside to see where he was, SesshoMaru waited until the right moment (when InuYasha came outside), and then threw the bundle at InuYasha's head. It hit InuYasha, and knocked him out. Everyone turned to the hanyou. He was now sucking on a box of the ramen that had fallen out of the bundle, and he was unconscious. Kagome went over and tried to get the ramen away from him. He wouldn't let go of it. SesshoMaru appeared from behind the house.

"Hmm...It seems that someone up there wanted InuYasha to have ramen. I think they went a little over board though," He said, picking up the bundle, and putting it in the house. "He can retrieve it after we're done, we can't carry that much." SesshoMaru picked up InuYasha, and put him on the two-headed dragon thing. He tied hi down using rope, and started leading the dragon in the direction they were going. Stunned, it took everyone but Sheeba a few minutes to realize what he'd done. Once that realization hit them, they hurried to catch up to him.

When they did catch up to him, he was chatting (Can you imagine him doing that?) peacefully with Sheeba. Not long afterwards, Sakura joined them. She took one look at InuYasha and laughed. "So, you finally gave him back his ramen?" She asked quietly so only SesshoMaru and Sheeba could hear, she elbowed SesshoMaru in the ribs.

"No, it was Naraku who took his ramen, not me," He answered with a mischievous smile. "Or at least, that's what he thinks." Sesshoumaru looked at a large sheathe strapped to Sakura's back. "Is that Sounga?"

"Well, yes, I made a few changes to it though," Sakura smirked with arrogance. "It knows to obey me exclusively now, and no human can touch it with out being shocked to a charred ash."

"Well, that's a good way to prevent world destruction," Sheeba observed. "But wouldn't it be less of a death toll of you were to just change the nature of that vile thing?"

"Well, yes, but...er...well...I have to make sure no humans get their paws on it anyways, no telling what could happen if that happened," Sakura replied.

"I supposed so," Sheeba agreed.

"Besides, she can only add a few spells, and change the shape of the gods-accursed thing," Sesshoumaru added, receiving a death glare that would have worked on a human.

"Be that as it may, it's still less of a danger now," Sakura said indignantly. Sesshoumaru looked about ready to say some other smart-ass comment. Sakura drew her sword and held him with the tip at his throat. "Don't Even Think About It," She said in a commanding tone. Noticing the looks she received from their companions, she sheathed her sword. "What?" She said, addressing the others. "My family is, by nature, a violent family," She explained when no one said anything. By now, the group had stopped walking. She crossed her arms, and started walking briskly down the path.

"Well, now we know where InuYasha gets his violent streak!" Shippo commented cutely. Considering none of them had ever seen Sesshoumaru be violent towards anyone but InuYasha, they figured it was Sakura who he took after in that respect. If only they knew how many times Jakken had been held under water with that staff, or had rocks thrown at him. Then there's the fact that Jakken would rather have rocks thrown at him then have SesshoMaru smile at him, it makes you wonder how many times Jakken has been brutally murdered?

Ahem! Now, the group continued on their way, due to Sheeba's human state, they figured they'd need a week to get to, and scope out, the castle.

Hours later, InuYasha woke up from his unconscious state, and looked around. "Ig smegle rmn!" He exclaimed. No one understood him, as he still had the box the ramen came packaged in, in his mouth.

"InuYasha, you've ramen in your mouth you idiot!" Kagome scolded. InuYasha looked down. His eyes lit up with boyish glee (note to self: never write the words InuYasha and boyish glee in the same sentence ever again, this is a very scary occurrence), and he tried to separate the ramen from his mouth. It was stuck. Apparently his fangs had been embedded in the cup of ramen. He was now sitting on the two-headed dragon (I know the things name, just not how to spell it!) and was trying to remove the ramen from his own mouth. This was very humorous, as it took him hours to finally remove the shrimp flavored ramen. Thusly it was at sunset that he did manage to remove it, and also when he noticed the flavor. He went green. "Why did the gods give me shrimp ramen?" He asked the sky in a "woe is me," sort of way.

The group made camp, SesshoMaru setting himself up in a tree out of habit. InuYasha was in a bad mood, so everyone had to suffer with this. Except Sesshoumaru, who was in an aforementioned tree, and Sakura, who was holding her sword in a menacing fashion.

Well I'm gonna end this chapter here, wonder what'll happen next. I hope you wonder as well, please ask any and all questions in your reviews, please and thank you.

Squeaker

This wonderful fanfiction has been brought to you by the great and wonderful neko youkai, Squeaker.


End file.
